Songs of Nikai 4 The final Strife
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: In the 4th part of this saga Kai and the others embark on the Great Prophecy, finally. Full summary inside! CANCLED!  I'm sorry, but I'm working on other PJO stories but i'm lazy...
1. Chapter 1

Change is inventible

But the choices we make can change everything

**[The final chapter in the Songs of Nikai series! I hope you all enjoy it! Well, actually not the FINAL FINAL chapter, you see I'll be doing another Songs of Nikai involving their kids…]**

**Summary**:_ This year, as Kai knows, will be anything but normal. Half-bloods simply just never seem to have time for 'normal'! The new great prophecy seems to loom mysteriously over everyone as it lurks in the shadows, unavoidable and unpreventable. As if the stress of the prophecy isn't enough. Kai, as we all know by now, is defiantly, not the most agreeable person, but as she attends high school being attacked by eleven monsters a day and surrounded by annoying oblivious mortals, the world just seems to have it in for Kai this year. With new friends and new allies the prophecy awaits them all. Meanwhile, old enemies and creatures are gatherings while Kai, and the others are stuck in a dreaded place called High School, worrying about that late essay, or at least six of the seven are. Some, *cough* Kai *cough* don't give a crap whether she gets an F or an A on a pop quiz. Her main worry is what she's having for dinner… -_-_

**::Chapter one::**

**::Live like we're dying::**

I was currently holding a, well deserved, grudge against my damned centaur brother. Who has currently enrolled me in HIGH SCHOOL! Of course, normal kids my (appearance wise) age would be in school. But I've already graduated college five hundred times too many. Yet, still the centaur insisted. So, here I am listening to some boring lecture…actually, I wasn't listening at all, I was actually listening to my ipod…

I was walking to my next class when I saw it…;outside was a cannibal giant…oh joy. I ran out and, drawing my dagger, killed the monsters by now half the kids were watching me, it most likely looked as if I was holding a gun and had just killed some really ugly person. I sighed and snapped my fingers…and they went on with their oblivious human lives. Poor them. Day after day, living their boring lives. Then again, for the past month I've been living that life so I guess that makes me a hypocrite. I headed to math…I hated math.

Mainly because it was the one class I didn't have with Nico and it was all so CONFUSING with all the numbers swirling around me. Talk about a migraine. Despite my dyslexia the teacher STILL expected me to know all of it. Of course, the ironic thing is, I did. I've had to learn all this crap OVER AND OVER! After living as many life times as I have I could perform an appendectomy flawlessly for Zeus's sake. After the years of politics, which half the classes I slept through, I could run a country if I wanted to. Yet, here I was sitting through another lecture of algebraic expressions. The good thing was some of the variables were in Greek. I was still sitting listening to my ipod…

After math was gym…which I refused to participate in, who knew a girl who could take down Kronos could be so crap lousy in a game of lacrosse? So, instead I grabbed my back pack and headed to my apartment. I told Nico and the others I'd see them later. From there I headed home and plopped on my lazy boy sofa. I sighed, contemplating what I wanted to do in the time I had, while I waited for Trent, Zane, and Nico to return…

I signed online, and logged onto you tube. As I began singing along to Live Like We're Dying by Kris Allen. "Sometimes we fall down, can't get, back up.

We're hiding, behind skins, that's too tough.

How come, we don't say, I love you, enough?

Until it's too late, it's not too late.

Our hearts are hungry, for a food that, won't come,

and we're all, staring down the barrel of a gun.

So if your life flashed before you,

what would you wish you would've done?

Yeah, we gotta start looking at the hands of the time we've been given.

If this is all we got than we gotta start thinking

if every second counts on a clock that's ticking,

gotta live like we're dying.

We only eighty six four hundred seconds in a day to

turn it all around or to throw it all away

we gotta tell em that we love em

while we've got the chance to say,

gotta live like we're dying." I sang when suddenly my iphone rang…

I checked, Annabeth Jackson. Mrs. Jackson, I shuttered, that's gonna take some getting used to…I answered, "KAI!" Annabeth's voice shouted through the phone.

"No, this is her evil twin…Kai 2" I said sarcastically as I heard her sighed irritated, I could visualize her rolling her grey eyes.

"SERIOUSLY KAI! THIS IS SERIOUS!" She shouted, as I rolled my eyes and shot a guy on Halo then paused again.

"Kinda figured that out by all the yelling, or do you always yell like this?" I mumbled sarcastically.

"ENOUGH WITH THE SARCASM! Listen, you Grandfather, is reeking havoc over all of San Francisco! I just flew in with Percy from San Francisco, FIVE storms!" Annabeth continued to shout.

"My Grandfather, and here I thought he was an angel…" I muttered, "What do you mean? He was castrated millennia ago…it's probably just Zeus throwing a godly tantrum because Potheidon thtowl hith pwetty pony." I told her sarcastically.

She sighed and said, "It's not Zeus…it's Uranus…" _To storm or fire the world must fall_…At the moment, I was kind of leaning towards fire. Would I rather we swept away by an uncontrollable vortex leading to Zeus knows where or burn to death…hmm, tough decision.

"Oh Gods…" I groaned, "Here I thought I'd finally have a normal school year." I heard Annabeth scoff.

"Face it Kai, normal just doesn't want you." She said, "Go get Nico, Trent, and Zane, meet the others at camp half-blood." I was already packing…

"So, any idea what the 'fire' part's all about?" I asked her, "Either way, it sounds hopeless." I said, "So I really don't see the point." I could imagine her rolling her eyes again.

"The point is that this is your guys' prophecy and either way your going to have to do SOMETHING about it." She told me hanging up. I drove to the school, gym was almost over, they were all in the locker room. As I walked into the locker room half the guys began screaming.

"What?" I asked then I realized, this was the boy's locker room. Oh well, "Nico, Trent, Zane, grab your stuff, we gotta go." I said as they all looked at me with jaws practically hitting the floor. It smelled like sweat, farts, and beef jerky in here. In the girls locker room it always smelled like a variety of perfume.

"Honestly, have ANY of you heard of air freshener?" I shouted as they all just looked at me as if I were medusa. I noticed Nico, Trent, and Zane's faces were all red.

"What?" I asked as Nico sighed, his shirt was off and he had a six pack. As he directed me out of the locker room, and began laughing.

"Honestly Kai, that's the BOYS locker room. Wait for us outside next time, will you?" He asked smirking,

I was pacing around when they came out.

"FINALLY!" I shouted, as I told them what Annabeth told me.

"Basically, I began hearing Darth Vader's theme song so I looked around and found my iphone, I saw it was Annabeth-" laughs "-and answered, she shouted my name checking if I was there, I said-"

"MAKE IT SIMPLE!" Trent shouted.

"OKAY! Jeez,…" I thought, "Um…prophecy…?" I said simply…

"NOT THAT SIMPLE!" Zane shouted,

"WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! YOU GUYS ARE UNPLEASABLE AND DO **NOT **SAY _THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID_!" I shouted, I sighed and said, "Basically, Uranus is being a jerk and as the prophec-iers or whatever you want to call us, it's our job to help, so we gotta get a move on and get to camp half-blood pronto, νωρίς, noris, YAGATE!" I said in different languages, as they nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two::**

**::Until the day I die::**

"Out of curiosity, I don't think I ever really found out what the 'call' was, that forced me to do this quest." I said once we got to camp half-blood to Chiron. This place hadn't changed in the slightest since I last saw this place, which was 2 weeks ago when I had skipped an physics test. That story involved a pack of hellhounds, an angry minor goddess and a lecture from a teacher.

He smiled and asked, "Forced? Is that really how you see it?" I shook my head.

"Nope, prophecy's have a tendency to imply to me so I call it inventible." I told him sarcastically. He chuckled a bit and smiled his bearded smile.

"Are you growing your beard out again?" I asked automatically.

"Ah, you've noticed." He said cheerfully, "The prophecy has chosen all of you for a good purpose. The call, was simply your abilities to do this and the qualities needed for this quest."

"What qualities do I possess that anyone could possibly desire, other than the fact, I'm efficient, smart, wise, beautiful, know about everything, persistent, not to mention I'm very talented, funny, nice, desirable, and-" I went on but was interrupted oh-so-rudely by Trent.

Trent rolled his eyes, "You forgot annoying, I say your personality leaves _much _to be desired…" He said smirking, I hit him, "YOUR JUST JEALOUS!"

I met Annabeth in the big house, "What are you doing here?" I asked her as she told me about how they decided to come here due to the fact San Francisco was being attacked by storms.

"Hn." I muttered uninterested, "So, what are we supposed to do exactly?" I asked as Chiron gathered the camp councilors, or what was left of them. Many of them were gone. The councilors were, Me, Trent, Zane, Nico, Clarisse, Travis and Connor Stoll, Jake from Apollo, Ashley from Aphrodite, Pollux from Dionysus, Ava from Athena, Victoria from Demeter, and Aaron from Hephaestus.

"Ouranos has apparently resurrected and is reeking havoc against Zeus's domain. Storms have occurred everywhere. Cairo, South Africa, _Greece_, France, China, Japan, Canada, San Francisco, Alaska, Australia, Peru, Brazil, you get the point." Chiron said, "You must stop Ouranos, all of these storms have circled together, they will eventually engulf the world." It was your usual The World Is Going To End And There's Nothing You Can Do About It speech, yet, even the fact we had heard that the world was going to end multiple times, it didn't stop a bunch of campers from gasping in shock, and to think, it's not even 2012 yet.

"Like a black hole. But how do we stop the all immortal, ruthless, hateful, no-longer-castrated titan of the sky?" I asked, "In all honesty, I say we go take permanent vacations and enjoy the time we have left in this world!"

As Travis suggested, "You could re-castrate him."

The gods seem to have more enemies then I do. Just look, even Ouranos wants to destroy them.

"We have another problem though," Another voice entered our conversation, Mr. D stood there looking freakishly serious, an expression that was extremely rare to see on his face. Mr. D's seriousness was what scared me. It was scarier than the end of the world.

"What?" I asked, he sat down.

"Zeus…" He said gravely, everything was silent. I kind of got where this was going either…

1.) Zeus had committed godly suicide (this was much less likely due to his godly proportioned pride)

2.) Poseidon had turned him into a fish taco (very possible, Percy had told me Poseidon loved fish tacos)

2 ½.) Poseidon had turned him into a fish taco AND eaten him.

3.) Zeus had a godly tantrum and now the eastern seaboard was going to be destroyed by magical lightening. (There was about a 90% chance of this seeing as the Gods are known for their tantrums, remember Hurricane Katrina? Well, that was Poseidon on a bad day, you see, apparently there had been an epidemic of fish poisoning)

And apparently I hadn't known where this was going because…

"Zeus has been kidnapped." He said…to storm of fire the world must fall. Oh joy. The sky, I looked out the window, was entirely grey and horrid looking…I half expected to turn on the mortal news and see them talking about how global warming's come early.

"So, what do we have to do?" Nico asked, good question.

"Stop Ouranos and find Zeus before they destroy the world." Chiron said as I reminded them.

"_The world must fall._" I said, "So there really is no point in trying." I shrugged lazily.

"I agree, if the worlds going to fall anyways why try?" Nico said as Chiron protested.

"Because, there may be hope…we must act while we can. The storms have been grouping around Greece." Chiron continued, "We have to assume Lord Zeus is there. You seven must travel to Greece." He said. Greece…hmm, I haven't cleaned my room in years…

"Home sweet home…"

So, basically, we were going to Greece. Until then, we were staying at camp eating meat flavored salad and cake tasting popsicles. I couldn't help but feel a bit angry. All of this, I knew I acted like I didn't care…but I did care. I didn't want to ALWAYS have to do this. I didn't want to spend my life chasing after each new prophecy…why can't I just be like Percy and Annabeth…live a happy life with the one I love…Nico. I didn't want to constantly have my death presumed by prophecy after prophecy. I didn't want to always have to be the one…I guess this comes with the job description. Lucky me.

"Until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you

for you, until the day I die

I'll spill my heart for you!

As years go by,

I race the clock with you,

but if you died right now…

you know that I'd die too.

I'd die too…

You remind me of the times,

when I knew who I was,

but still the second hand will catch us

like it always does!

We'll make the same mistakes,

I'll take the fall for you…

I hope you need this now,

cause I know I still do.

Until the day I die!

I'll spill my heart for you.

Until the day I die…

I'll spill my heart for you.

Should I bite my tongue?

Until blood soaks my shirt!

We'll never fall apart…

so tell me why this hurts, so much!

My hands are at your throat

and I think I hate you,

but still we'll say, "remember when"

Just like we always do!

Just like we always do!

Until the day I die,

I'll spill my heart for you…until the day I die!

I'll spill my heart for you!

Yeah I'd spill my heart!

Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!"

The sound system was set up all over my cabin, so the music blared loudly in my ears. I liked it that way. The sound helped drain away everything else…all the confusing thoughts and annoying voices. Talk about deja-vu, a scream echoed around camp, I ran outside to see, just outside the barriers, was a boy, he looked only about nine, he was being attacked by a scorpion, I ran out, doing what I always do. Helping people who I really couldn't care less about. I ran towards the scorpion but suddenly I saw something…it was just an image, it flashed before me suddenly, black grass surrounded me and the sky was blood red, the screams of thousands echoed and hands engulfed by flames reached out. My leg was suddenly scratched and the pain immediately snapped me out of my daze as I suddenly stabbed the scorpion, grabbed the kid, and ran back into camp boundaries, "CHIRON! ANOTHER KID'S HERE!" I shouted, as he trotted out, the kid's jaw dropped, "W-What are you?" The kid asked pointing oddly, Chiron sighed as he began explaining to the kid everything.

What was that image? The crisp black grass…the crimson dyed sky…the screams…the hands…I shivered remembering the image. As I ran towards the closest water source and splashed some water on my face. What was that? I sighed, calming myself down as I headed to the Hades cabin.

"Hey…" I said greeting him, he had this air to him that calmed me.

"Hey…" He said kissing me as he laced his arm around my waist.

"What was all that screaming about?" He asked as I explained to him about the new kid.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded, I didn't tell him about the image…it seemed like I was keeping so many secrets these days…


	3. Chapter 3

::Chapter three::

::Are you ready?::

"**Okay!" I shouted having a competition, with the three days I have here, I had nothing to do. So I gathered up all the newbies and due to Percy's wish there were tons of them, I think they're getting shorter though. This batch must've come in short. I mean, I could call them all hobbits! They couldn't be taller than 3 feet!**

"**WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER ANNUAL LAVA-CLIMBING-ARROW-DODGING-SWORD-FIGHTING-RACE-THINGAMAGIGER COMPETETION!" I shouted, basically, I was bored, so I set up the lava wall and while you climb, you have to fight your opponents while dodging arrows and race to the top. Yup, I'm so creative.**

"**On my mark! GET SET! GO!" I shouted as Nick, a son of Hecate, and James, a son of Athena raced while dodging arrows from Sam, a daughter of Apollo, and Jason a son of Dionysus.**

"**GO! GO! GO!" I shouted as they lunged and swung back and forth while dodging the arrows as Nick screamed and nearly fell when he clambered on to another nearby rock as he reattached himself and dodged another arrow striking up at James. I wondered when they were ever really going to need lava climbing as a skill in life. Chiron said these experiments were supposed to help us prepare for life, but when were we really going to scale a wall gushing out lava? It wasn't too much later Chiron stomped out, "What in Zeus's name is this?" He shouted in what I'd like to think was awe, but was probably closer to disapproving shock.**

"**KAI! Explain…" He said coldly, I sighed.**

"**Okay…I was bored so I came up with a lava-climbing-arrow-dodging-sword-fighting-race-thingamigery competition, training for the newbies." I told him as he looked down at me.**

"**Honestly Kai, this is dangerous and-"**

"**YES!" I hear James shout as Nick's sword flung from his hand and Nick himself was dodging another arrow.**

"**I WON!" He shouted as the two were hoisted down.**

"**See, they enjoy it!" I said smiling, handing James, the winner, a pack of gummy worms. When Trent and Zane came out looking at me like I was insane.**

"**Really?" Zane asked me sarcastically.**

"**What? It's training! I don't suppose you'd like to try?" I asked, my eyes gleaming mischievously towards Zane and Trent. Chiron sighed finding that persuading me differently was hopeless cause, so instead he approved. I helped Zane and Trent up as Nico came out to watch.**

"**READY?"**

"**NO!" **

"**TOO BAD! GO!" I shouted as Zane swung his scythe nearly taking off Trent's head but Trent dodged and blocked it with his own sword, when an arrow came flying up at the two, Zane climbed to the next platform.**

"**OW!" He shouted as his arm was slashed by Trent. Who put out a lava flow with his powers, he lunged at Zane who blocked and parried with his scythe swirling it so fast it looked like a fan. As he slashed five strikes in the wall and dodged another arrow. Meanwhile Nico was laughing his ass off.**

"**Talk about entertainment…" He said smirking slightly as he smirked mischievously and summoned two skeleton warriors as the warriors began climbing up the wall, making Zane and Trent climb like their lives depended on it…which it kind of did.**

"**A new and improved, Lava-climbing-arrow-dodging-sword-fighting-skeleton-escape-race-THINGAMIGIERY COMPETETION!" I shouted as they glared and began fighting against the Skeletons when they knocked off one of the skeleton's skull the skeleton persisted on Trent as Trent screamed and ran towards the top while dodging ANOTHER arrow that flew straight through the skeleton's rib cage.**

"**This is awesome…" I said, turning on some inspiring music.**

"**You'd said we'd never get this far! **

**You said your words, **

**we've played our parts, **

**said your two cents now, **

**it's my turn! **

**So, sit down, shut up! **

**Are you ready? **

**So, you think you know **

**how this story goes…**

**are you ready for this? **

**Sit down, are you ready for this? **

**Shut up, are you ready for this? **

**Stand up, are you ready for this? **

**This game! Are you ready? **

**I thought you'd never come this far, **

**I thought your words meant something more! **

**Said my two cents now, it's your turn! **

**So stand up and scream! **

**Are you ready? **

**So you think you know **

**how this story goes, **

**are you ready for this? **

**Sit down, are you ready for this? **

**Shut up, are you ready for this? **

**Stand up, are you ready for this? **

**This game! **

**Are you ready? **

**Are you ready? **

**Are you ready for this? **

**Sit down, are you ready for this? **

**Shut up, are you ready for this! **

**Stand up, are you ready for this? **

**This game! **

**Are you ready for this?" I shouted. By the time Trent nearly fell off and Zane's pants were tugged down I doubled over laughing, I would've hit my head on a rather sharp rock had it not been for Nico who managed to catch me, and we both collapsed laughing. I finally got a grip as I clutched Nico's cool hand. When they came down both had sot all over their faces and their clothes were ripped.**

"**O-O-O-O-Okay…THAT was HILARIOUS!" I shouted… *glares***

"**C'mon! You have to admit that was entertaining!" I said smiling slightly, batting my eyelashes in a charming sort of way, they turned away and began rubbing the back of their neck's uncomfortably… muttering something like, **

"**Yeah, it was kind of fun…yeah." Nico had his head in his hand shaking his head disapprovingly. I turned to him kissing him lightly.**

"**What's the matter? Jealous?" I asked, I saw him cover his face with his shaggy black hair to hide his tomato red blush.**

"**So, you on my team for capture the flag tonight?" Someone asked I turned to see…**

"_**Your **_**team?" I asked Jake challengingly arching an eyebrow.**

"**Course…" He said cockily, "With that attitude and egotism I might be better off with Clarisse…" I said smirking. To my surprise, he began laughing. "Your so serious, geez, I was kidding. Anyway, it's Ares vs. Apollo, so technically, yes, **_**my **_**team." He said as Trent walked over, newly rejuvenated thanks to the river. "I'm on Apollo's side…" He said, "So, that means Zane's on Ares, and you and Nico are on opposite sides as well." Crap…oh well, I might enjoy beating Nico…I've never **_**had **_**to fight him before.**

**I thought about the beginning when Nico first stayed at camp…I was happier right now. He's defiantly opened up more, he's not always lurking around in the shadows, moping around in the forest and going on random excursions to the underworld. I was happier now that he'd opened up. He had friends now…**

**During capture the flag I fought against Nico and won but Ares' team still won, Nico distracted me while some of Hermes kids snuck the flag out. I was still satisfied because**

**1.) I beat Nico.**

**2.) I got to fight him. **

**3.) it's Friday. Meaning tomorrow was Saturday. Meaning I could go out in town and get out of camp!**

**But how my Saturday turned out…seemed to go better than I originally thought it would. Thanks to Nico I had a GREAT Saturday…**


End file.
